


The Awakening

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: A Twist For You All, Anal Sex, Crack, Far Harbor mention, Grunting, Horrifying Backstory, Look for my references to my own tropes, M/M, sexual awakening, the woods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate hears the call for Nick's newest assignment and he responds right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the in game events that both my boyfriend and I experienced. Also from actual warnings that we have been given while living here. Seriously, don't grunt in the woods in Fall.

Nate had received the radio message that there was a new case for him and Nick to do. He discovered this while really giving it to Paladin Danse in the Sanctuary.

 

“Yeah, Danse! Let me explore that sanctuary!”

 

Nate was humping the paladin's ass really fast.

 

“Oh, Nate! It's so good!”

 

“You like this butt ramming, pretty boy?”

 

“YES!!!”

 

The synthetic precum was dripping out of his penis as Nate moved faster.

 

“Damn! This fucking needs some tunes!”

 

Nate whipped out his pipboy and tried to tune it to Diamond City Radio. He accidentally got it a couple clicks off, he _was_ balls deep on a guy, and he heard the message about the missing person's case.

 

He slid right out and threw on his vault suit.

 

“Sorry Danse! I gotta run!”

 

“But...”

 

It was too late. Nate had disappeared. That fast travel nonsense was tricky business.

 

He appeared right in the middle of the Diamond City marketplace and made his way towards Nick's place. He made sure to dodge Takahashi's badgering and to avoid the crazy guy selling the bats. He opened up the rusty red door to Valentine's Detective Agency and made his way in.

 

He was greeted by Ellie sitting at the front desk.

 

“Hey, Nate, we got a new case for you to-”

 

“No time!”

 

Nate shot by her and went right for Nick.

 

Nick Valentine was sitting at his desk near the back of the shack. His eyes were fixed on the old painting of a forest scene that was hung crookedly on the wall.

 

“Nick.”

 

No response.

 

“Nick!”

 

Nothing. He gave him a tap on the shoulder. Still not a sign of life. He punched the synth hard in the jaw. Nick spun around and drew his gun.

 

“Ass right there, freezehole! Oh! It's you, Nate.”

 

“What was all that about?”

 

“Oh, nothing, just remembering something. Ellie, could you please step out.”

 

She groaned.

 

“Oh, I know where this is going. Don't wake the neighbors, you two.”

 

She grabbed her stuff and headed out for a bite to eat. This could take a while.

 

“Now that she's gone I can tell you what's been going on in old Nick Valentine's life.”

 

He looked both ways and then leaned in for a 'whisper' (He had no control over the volume of his voicebox).

 

“You wanna know how I got all beat up like this?”

 

“Yes! Please.”

 

“I accidentally grunted in the woods.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

Nate was incredibly confused. Woods? Grunting?

 

“Woods? Grunting?”

 

“Have you ever been to Maine?”

 

“I passed through there on my way to the front while I was enlisted.”

 

Nick gave that mean look he does where he kind of bares his teeth. He looks so silly.

 

“You've never been there long enough to have this happen to you though.”

 

He moved his hands up and down, showing his destroyed parts. He even lifted up his coat to show the remains of his penis. Nate grinned.

 

“Nick, that looks like exactly one third of a po'k chop.”

 

“Rude! I'm not gonna tell you my grunting in the woods story now.”

 

“Please! I'm sorry!”

 

“That's better. Anyways, I went up there with that guy that gave us this case that you so wonderfully ignored. We were setting up camp on the island of Far Harbor. It was autumn and we were trying to find a lost hunter out there. Anyways, it was evening time and my old metal joints had been moving all day. So, I decided to sit down”

 

“Then, it happened. I sat down on a rotten log and it gave way. On the way down I...I...grunted.”

 

“Oh no!”

 

“Oh yes. As soon as that grunt left my mouth, there was a loud noise coming our way. It sounded like a bulldozer crashing through the trees. But it was no bulldozer. It was a giant, glowing radstag. It had the most beautiful rack of antlers I had ever seen. And they were pointing right at me. I was slammed into and thrown around like a chew toy. Mr. Nakano put several rounds into the thing before it finally ran off.”

 

“Nick, that's...horrifying.”

 

“I know. I painted this picture in remembrance of that day. If you look closely, you can find the radstag. I haven't been able to find him yet, but I keep looking.”

 

Nate gave it a quick glance, but it all looked like trees to him.

 

“That must have been frightening.”

 

“Yeah, it was. And now I am a torn up freak. I mean, look.”

 

He pulled up his coat again to reveal his penis. He tried his hardest to make it move, but it only gave a tiny wiggle.

 

“I can never have pleasure ever again.”

 

“You do know that you have a pleasure hole, right? All experimental synths from your batch had them. I read up on my synth biology while at the Institute.”

 

Nate gave a huge smile. He felt proud of himself for doing his research.

 

“I always thought that was for show.”

 

“Oh, you are severely mistaken, my friend. Up there is a synthetic prostate that will drive you nuts when it gets stimulated.”

 

Nate pointed at Nick's rear end.

 

Nick made that angry look again. Seriously, watch him when he talks. That face is the best.

 

“Nobody wants to get near my dirty old hole.”

 

“I do.”

 

Nick froze. He had to be joking.

 

“You have to be joking.”

 

“I didn't do that research for nothing”

 

Nate gave a wink and Nick literally melted. He sunk down onto the floor. He then regained his form and got on his feet.

 

“Well, Ellie is gone for the evening, would you wanna try?”

 

“I'd love to give it a shot, buddy.”

 

They shook hands. Then, they hugged. Then they shook other things before making their way to the room at the back of the loft.

 

“How do you want me to do this, Nate?”

 

“Just get on all fours and I'll do the rest.”

 

Nick did as he was told and Nate got behind him.

 

“Geez, Nick, this mattress is stiff as a board.”

 

“Detective work is hard on the wallet.”

 

“I'd say so. You ready?”

 

“If it worked right, I'd be harder than this mattress.”

 

Nate quickly lubed up his penis with some gun oil that he found on the bedside stand. You'd think it would sting, but it actually stimulates Nick's parts. Plus, Nate's penis was used to having any kind of lubricating liquid on it. It's a hard life in the wasteland, cut him some slack.

 

He then carefully guided it into Nick's pleasure hole. It was right where his butt was supposed to be. He moved the tip in and stopped.

 

“How is it so far, Nick?”

 

“Pretty good! But, man, you're thick! I always fantasized about doing this, but with a penis more like Skinny Malone's. Did you know that he got that name from his dick being really thin?”

 

“I did not know that. Well, I am gonna go a little more.”

 

Nate slipped in the rest of the way, but very slowly. As soon as his balls hit the walls, I mean cheeks, Nick groaned.

 

“You okay, Nick?”

 

“YES!”

 

Nate moved his penis out a little bit and then forward faster than the first time.

 

Nick let loose a steady stream of the blackest liquid that Nate had ever seen. Nate slipped out and stood on the floor.

 

“Is that normal, Nick?”

 

Nick was vibrating slowly and his eyes were sealed shut. The liquid kept flowing and flowing. Nate was starting to panic.

 

Then, it stopped and Nick opened his eyes again. He seemed happier and more awake.

 

“That...was...amazing! Who knew that the secret to happiness was right in my backside?”

 

“I did, my friend, and I am glad I can help.”

 

“Friend? I feel we are more than friends now.”

 

Nick walked over and embraced Nate. Then, Nick bent down and took the two wedding rings from Nate's clothes. He got on one robotic knee and looked up at Nate.

 

“Nathan RichardNixon Serling, will you be my husband?”

 

Nate was in complete shock. It was so sudden. Could he ever really remarry? Especially after how horrible his wife's death was?

 

“YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!”

 

Nick stood up and gave him a big bear hug, which knocked the wind out of Nate. Nick still didn't know his own strength. They then kissed for a solid hour before jumping into bed and talking about all of the cute things they would have at their wedding.

 

 


End file.
